Husband Material
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Akane wakes up to make Ranma breakfast, hoping to improve her cooking skills. But is met by a surprise, causing her to consider a few things about her engagement with Ranma. But allows them to grow closer as a couple. RanmaxAkane, *Oneshot*, fluff, cooking, cute, feels, Cooking


**Since Akane isn't the most talented in the kitchen, I always feel like Ranma would be the house husband type**

 **fluffy goodness**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Akane blinked sleepily, her mind still half asleep and her surroundings still fuzzy. Her alarm beeping on the bedside table loudly, rousing her from her peaceful sleep. Weakly she slammed her hand down on the button and woke up. Blinking silently and slowly trying to focus around the room and figure out her surroundings.

She had decided to wake up early and make Ranma breakfast by herself. Though her cooking needed improvement, she felt with enough practice she would manage it. Kasumi had experienced many failures when she first started cooking with their late mother before she died, becoming the skilled chef her father praised.

The rest of the family had gone off to a spa for the weekend. They had won tickets at a raffle, deciding to take a much-needed break together. Saying they had been through a difficult time as of late. Luckily Happosai had gone with them meaning he wouldn't be causing any form of trouble back at the dojo and she could breathe easy.

Genma and Soun had happily gone, wanting to get drunk on Sake and reminisce about their younger years. Hopefully they wouldn't be too rowdy and cause too much trouble for the others. They were known to get up a lot of trouble whether or not they were drunk, but while intoxicated they got a lot of odd ideas into their heads.

Nabiki of course had gone because it was free, and she didn't have to pay for anything. But would act as the rational one and brains who would help out if anything went wrong. Helping to keep Genma and Suon in line and one of the few capable of keeping them in their place and calling them out on all of their mistakes or mishaps.

Kasumi went to have some fun and get some time off. She was the patriarch of the family, preparing all the meals, attending to housework and chores all on her own. Putting a lot of pressure on herself. During this little holiday she would be able to put her feet up and be able to relax while her meals were prepared for her.

However, it wasn't often she and Ranma got alone time together. Their family often butting in with failed attempts to bring them closer which got embarrassing. So, she was enjoying having the peace and quiet without any form of interruption. Allowing them to feel more like a couple.

She then opened her door quietly, without anyone around she didn't feel as pressured to pull on clothes. I mean, they were decent and covered up her body appropriately. As she did so, a delicious wafting scent entered her nose. Her stomach growling loudly as she realized her own hunger. But who was cooking something so delicious? Kasumi wasn't home after all.

She then headed out of her bedroom door quietly, closing it behind her. Following her nose towards where this delicious scent was coming from, her stomach gurgling as a response. Eager to be filled with whatever that delicious smell coming from downstairs was, following the scent as if she was under some form of spell.

* * *

Akane entered the kitchen sleepily, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Her body still semi stiff after only just waking up earlier. But when she entered the room she went into a state of shock. Ranma was standing at the cooker, humming to himself and concentrating like crazy. He was cooking, the guy who tended to go for free Okonomiyaki or snacks was cooking his own meal.

She couldn't quite believe it, Ranma never seemed like the type of guy who could be bothered with such things. It was an annoying trait that he had seemingly inherited from his father. Yet here he was cooking something delicious, nothing as fancy as what Kasumi was capable of. But still a meal that made her mouth water and her stomach gurgle with hunger.

Ranma then turned his head suddenly, then spotted Akane standing there in surprise. He then smiled gently at her, no sense of embarrassment or annoyance about him. She had never seen him look so relaxed and casual, he was either deep in thought, messing about or in some form of trouble. It was rare the guy wasn't on edge.

"Morning Akane" he replied in a polite tone. He hadn't felt this peaceful in a while, now that his pops wasn't around to bother him or cause trouble. He was less stressed out than he usually was. Hell, he was in a better mood than usual to boot. He was less tense, agitated and suspicious. He felt genuinely calm and rational, he even felt his body posture was less hostile.

Akane blinked, snapping out of her dazed state and pulling herself back to reality again. "Um, yeah. What's going on?" she asked curiously. She wasn't mad by any means, just confused but the kitchen smelled great. She had never thought that Ranma could be capable of making a dish that made her mouth water so much.

Ranma blinked then stared back at the pan, having not expected her to wake up yet. God, now he looked really uncool and she would probably laugh at him for this. "Um… yeah. I was making stuffed omelettes" he trailed off shyly. He shifted awkwardly as he felt invisible eyes staring at him. His heart racing in his chest as he waited for her response.

Akane stood there in awe, her eyes wide as she took all this in. She never knew that Ranma could cook, at least not this well. "D… did you make enough for two?" she asked hopefully. After breathing in such a delicious scent, she was really hungry. The scent of eggs and chicken wafting up her nose in a delightful aroma.

Ranma blushed averting his gaze, he had been planning on surprising her with a breakfast in bed. Not knowing what else he could do, he simply nodded at her as a response. He was glad the rest of the family were out or this would have spread like wildfire and soon enough everyone would be teasing the crap out of him about it.

Akane smiled, a look of relief on her face as she heard this. She then went to look out breakfast plates for the two of them. Wanting to be helpful and set the table to make it easier to serve up. As she did so, Ranma gave a curt nod as a form of gratitude while he finished up the cooking and made it presentable.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were sat opposite each other at the table. Freshly made stuffed omelettes placed before them, still steaming. The two of them grabbed their utensils in unison. "Itadakimasu" they replied in unison before digging into the breakfast. Eager to fill their empty aching bellies with the freshly cooked food that Ranma had prepared.

He had made fresh tea to go with the omelette. It was a simple breakfast with a tasty filling to keep them energetic through the day. It was filled with fried rice with meat, vegetables and chicken stock. Making sure it was moist, fluffy, well cooked and balanced well together. Making sure to taste the food as he cooked, to make sure it tasted ok.

Akane brought the spoon to her lips and placed the mouthful into her awaiting jaw. As she did so, her eyes widened in amazement. Flavours danced across her tongue, this tasted wonderful. The rice was soft and fluffy with chicken soaked into it for flavour, half fried in the pan before being placed inside the centre as the outside cooked. Onions added to the rice for crunch.

"Ranma, this is amazing. I didn't know you could cook this well" she replied in amazement. She wondered what other skills he was capable of. And here she thought Kasumi was the only cook around here. She could learn a lot from him as her own cooking skills were yet to be

Ranma blushed, given it wasn't a manly trait to have he didn't openly talk about this talent. As expected, Genma didn't approve of this talent of his son. "W… well mum's teaching helped. And when you're on the road, you learn stuff" he replied. When they hadn't been around Ukyo or Genma hadn't stolen food. They had been forced to make do with what they had.

Akane perked up, a happy smile on her face as she took another mouthful. She wondered if any of his other "supposed" fiance's knew he could cook this well, it felt like her own dirty little secret. "You'll make a good husband" she replied gently. She wouldn't mind Ranma cooking the meals, if she taught kids how to fight.

Ranma felt his cheeks heat until his face matched his shirt. Not expecting to hear such a thing from Akane but it made him happy, he had never really done this for anyone before. Then continued to eat his own breakfast. Pleased to have heard a compliment from the person he needed it from most.


End file.
